


Perfect as you are

by Lethally



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, post-1.15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angus had come by after shift to see her, and found her staring out the window at the sliver of moon in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect as you are

**Author's Note:**

> kinda prompted because some people couldn't see what was wrong with shipping Angus and Malaya together _romantically_ after that episode, but mostly because their friendship is 100% goals

“You know, you two make a really cute couple.” The nurse said, as Angus and Malaya had been watching tv on her hospital bed.

The two shared a look of confusion before turning to answer the nurse but she’d already left.

“What the hell was that?”

“I have no idea, Angus.”

—–

Malaya had nightmares. She denied it, but it was obvious to everyone that although she was getting better, she had large bags under her bloodshot eyes. Angus had come by after shift to see her, and found her staring out the window at the sliver of moon in the sky.

“Malaya?”

She startled violently, before relaxing when she saw Angus at her door.

“Can’t sleep.”

“Okay.” Angus dragged his chair next to her bed and made himself comfortable. He held out his hand and Malaya grasped it with both hands, her grip white knuckled.

“Did you know I have the most beautiful voice ever? Like, better than Beyonce. My mom said it, so I know it’s true.”

She giggled and her grip relaxed.

“Prove it then.”

Angus started singing his favorite lullaby from his childhood, the one Mike sang to him after he had nightmares of their mom’s car accident.

Malaya fell asleep, yet was still holding his hand. Angus relaxed on the chair, getting ready to sleep as well when a nurse entered.

She cleaned out the food on the plate, and smiled at him.

“You’re a really good boyfriend.” She wasn’t the same one as before, Angus was tired after a very long shift.

“Malaya is gay, okay?”

“Don’t worry dear, I’m sure she will change her mind soon enough, with a great man like you next to her.” His eyes bulged and he couldn’t breathe anymore, the nerve.

“She will not change her mind, this is who she is! Iam not her boyfriend, I am her bestfriend and I don’t want anything more. Please leave now.” His voice was final and the nurse scampered away from the room. He’d need to have a word with Mama about the ICU nurses.


End file.
